Signs and Signals
by dontcountonit
Summary: Just because people call it love at first sight, doesn't mean they have to actually see each other. Right? It's a night full of surprises for Sakura and Sasuke. Sasusaku. Rating for language and topics discussed.


DISCLAMIER: None of the Naruto Characters are mine.

* * *

As any week of the month, it started with Monday.

Monday, the busy day. A driver's worst nightmare. A pile of work from the weekend. A medley of people taking the early train out the countryside to get back to work in the city. Or perhaps a schedule packed with long due meetings and summary reports.

It is, on the brightside, also a child's first day at school. A new topic to discuss in kindergarten. Seeing friends one didn't see during the weekend. A new seatmate on the bus to school. And even a delightful kiss from the one you love.

Just making a point, that it's all about perspective.

Definitely, just perspective. Or then again, it could just be a little luck.

* * *

It was a crowded and rowdy night at one of Konoha's well-known restaurants. Despite most guests being bothered by its inappropriateness, neither had the heart nor the courage to speak up about it.

It was, in fact, the engagement dinner of Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. Neither of the two had any hand in the matter, as it had been prepared by both the maid-of-honor, Ino Nara née Yamanaka and the best man, Uzumaki Naruto. Amongst the invited were: the two Hyuugas', Hinata and Neji, his wife Tenten, Nara Shikamaru and Inuzuka Kiba.

Now in the middle of their meal, how the couple had met became a much-heated topic.

"Sakura was at Chemistry then. Her partner, some dude whose name I can no longer remember, screwed up on the acid I think, caused the whole thing to explode! Guess who was sitting on the table beside theirs?" Naruto asked, his hand in front him as if daring them to answer. "Sasuke! I swear I had never heard Sasuke scream like that," mimicking the scream, "even when he caught his parents getting it on. And yes, he did catch them, but that's a whole different story."

Everyone was laughing, while Sasuke crossed his arms grunting but not without getting a little blotchy on the cheeks.

"So anyway, Sakura here comes to the rescue and douses Sasuke with water. Being the asshole that he is, is not appreciative but instead of thanking her screams at her for pouring cold water on him!" Naruto adds, "but then again, I'm sure that wasn't the last time something involving getting showered in cold water and Sakura ever happened. Happens _all_ the time. If you know what I mean." Naruto said, wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

"Oh my god, Naruto!" Sakura said as he slapped him on the arm, her cheeks red.

"Not old news, my friends!" Kiba added.

"Speaking of old news, now that you've mentioned college and all, it was one of the best years of our life, right guys? Without Konoha University, we all wouldn't be sitting here for our friends' engagement party." Ino said, lifting her glass of wine, "Cheers to KU!"

Everyone else grabbed their long stemmed glasses and raised it. That was until Naruto had to screw up the toast.

"Naruto-kun! Carefu...Oh well, too late." Hinata said, as the waiter passing behind them had red all over his pristine polo.

"Oops?" Naruto said, smiling sheepishly.

Sakura rolled her eyes and handed the waiter her napkin, "Here. I'm really sorry, my friend is an idiot."

"It's fine ma'am, I'll ask another waiter to refill his glass."

With the waiter walking away, Sakura slapped Naruto behind the head, "You big oaf! Be careful next time!"

Naruto nodded, rubbing his head.

"You know this happened before, high school graduation dinner." Shikamaru said.

"Oh yeah! I remember that! Happened before we met Sakura and Hinata." Ino said as she, slightly faced Sakura, her hands ready for grand gestures. "So we all decided to celebrate, you know having finally graduated, we ate at this fancy Italian restaurant. Same scenario! I was proposing a toast when Naruto flung his, cola then, towards the other table. Can't remember what the girl looked like, but boy was she soaked with cola!"

"And it didn't stop there, Naruto pushed back his chair to stand, when a waiter carrying a plate of spaghetti got knocked over, spilling the pasta on the sqme woman! Girl was too mad to ask who did what, she was screaming at the waiter! Funniest scene ever, made our night!" Ino said, holding her stomach as she laughed, along with everyone else.

In the midst of the laughter, Sakura sat with eyebrows all scrunched up. Ino looked at her, "Oh come on Forehead! Don't tell me you didn't find that funny? Even Sasuke can't hide the smirk on his face."

Sakura looked at Sasuke and saw the mirth. "Hn." Sasuke said.

"No, no, that's not it. Was this at Frank's? Down by the bay area?" Sakura asked.

"Hmm. I'm not sure, hey babe, was it at Frank's?" Ino asked Shikamaru.

"Yeah, it was."

"Oh my god..." Sakura said her eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

"What is it Saki?" Sasuke asked, grabbing her hand. Without answering Sasuke's question she punched Naruto on the arm.

"Ow! What the—, seriously Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, leaning away from Sakura as he rubbed his arm.

"It was you! You spilled the soda on me! And the pasta!" Sakura said, as pinched him in the arm.

Everyone was staring at Sakura, "Your kidding, right Sakura-chan? Didn't you say you were from Sand, before moving to Konoha for college?" Naruto asked.

"I was! But I had dinner at Frank's with Hinata, our first night here in Konoha. I had the worst night!" Sakura said.

Ino covered her mouth with her hand, and laughed. Everyone diverted their attention to her, "I can't believe I forgot. Pink hair! No wonder I thought you were familiar the day I saw you on campus a few months after! Sasuke thought so too!"

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, but smirked when he saw Naruto still rubbing his arm, "You deserved that, dobe."

Sakura, having calmed down already, smiled when her fiancée sided with her, moved to kiss him on the cheek. Too bad everybody was too preoccupied with Ino who was telling other stories, they missed the moment when Sasuke turned his head and met his lips with Sakura's for a short kiss.

* * *

The next heated topic was, bloopers.

"Remember the time when we dared Kiba into calling some random person's number we wrote down, and ask the person on the line if he or she wanted to have meet with him and get it on?" Naruto asked, "but in reality, we had actually had memorized Tsunade-baachan's home number and had him call it."

Kiba was red embarassment, "Hey! That was a bad joke!"

"Why is at always about Naruto or Kiba? What about Sasuke-kun? Any phone bloopers?" Sakura asked as she grinned.

Suddenly Sasuke froze. And Naruto grinned.

"Now that you've mentioned it, Sakura-chan. There was one time." Naruto said.

"Don't you dare dobe."

"Shut up chicken ass. We want to hear this." Ino said as they all leaned in to hear the story.

Sakura giggled and leaned forward as well.

"Everyone knew that when college started, me and Sasuke were roommates." Naruto started.

"Cause you had no money to rent your own." Sasuke chided.

"Shush!" Naruto said, "So anyway, we also all know that Sasuke is sexually constipated. Never had a girl over in his life. And imagine our surprise when he receives a call in the middle of the night!" Sasuke groans, cover his face with his hand.

"It was a woman, asking if he was interested in having phone sex with her. Seeing his shock face I grabbed the other receiver and listened in on the conversation. The woman sounded hot—no offense Hinata-chan—If I had answered, it would have jumped at the opportunity. But Sasuke as much I am a avid ramen fan, he's as much as an idiot when it comes to these things, answers her with a, "Wrong number, bye."" Naruto says as he laughs, slamming his hand on the table repeatedly.

Sasuke doesn't react but you see the tips of his ears red from embarrassment.

Soon everyone is wiping their eyes from laughter. Except for one.

"Still not funny enough, forehead? Or do you have some explanation again." Ino asked light-heartedly as she wipes her eyes.

Ino's eyes widened, as she see Sakura nod, her face as pink as her hair.

"Oh god. So embarassing. We all thought it was funny then, but now I'm just plain embarrassed." Sakura said as covers her face with her hands.

"Spit it out already, forehead!" Ino said excitedly.

"It was me." Sakura replied, her voice muffled with her hands.

"What do you mean it was you?" Tenten asked.

Ino gasped. "It was you! You were the random caller! You called Sasuke! Oh this is sweet!" Ino said as she laughed.

Sasuke doesn't attempt to hide his shock when he looks at Sakura. "Saki?"

"Didn't think Haruno had it in her." Neji said, as he smirked.

"It was just a joke. Me and some friends were drunk, when I punched in some numbers. I swear I didn't know it was you Sasuke-kun." Sakura says, as she peeks through her fingers to look at Sasuke.

What shocks everyone else more was when Sasuke laughed. He let out a real hearty laugh.

"Teme, you okay there?" Naruto asks, unsure.

"Hn. Thank god then it was you, Saki."

Sakura smiles and laughs with everyone else.

* * *

Waving their hands, Sakura and Sasuke bid their goodbyes. They started walking towards Sasuke's car when Sakura stopped, causing their joint hands outstretched and hanging between them.

"Tonight was fun, don't you think so? Despite all the embarrassment." Sakura asked as Sasuke stepped towards her.

"Hn. Yeah."

"But it's weird, right? We've already met each other way before the whole chemistry thing. We just didn't know it." Sakura said as she smiled up at Sasuke who was less than a feet away. "Really weird."

With a rare show of affection, Sasuke brings both his hands up and cups Sakura's face. He leans forwards and kisses her on the forehead. Her nose. Her cheeks. And then finally her lips.

Pulling back, Sasuke smiles at Sakura and drops one hand to grab hers. He brings them to his lips and kisses the diamond on her ring finger. "Mine."

Sakura smiles, and kisses Sasuke on the lips, "I love you too, Sasuke-kun."

"Oh yeah, why'd you say thank god it was me, you know, with the whole phone thing?"

"Cold shower after."

* * *

So, what got my brain cells working to get this on paper was when I read the poem "Love at First Sight by Wislawa Szymborska". I thought it was beautiful poem. It got my brain cells working, didn't it?  
Anyway, let me know what you think! Review my beautiful readers, and keep my heart happy you keep my brain cells working much harder to make a new story.

So yeah, review, follow, favorite whatever rocks those boats of yours. Love love.


End file.
